Jacks puppy
by Morell
Summary: Jack got a puppy. His name is John. This is for adults only.


_Ok. So I read this story about John and Jack, and it really turned me on. So know I'm writing one of my own. I don't really know why I like stories like these, maybe I'm just a freak. Well, who knows. WARNING!!! Sex between men here!!! So know you know. If you don't like it, don't read it._

_You are warned!! _

Jack O'Neill made his way inside his house. It had been 3 weeks since he was home last. The house was cold and dark, but that was no surprise. It was winter outside. Something was wrong though. There was a cent in here that shouldn't be here. It was familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. He dropped the groceries slowly on the floor and grabbed his gun. He clicked the safety off and walked carefully into the living room.

"General!" A voice said from the darkness of the room. "You don't want to shoot me just yet."

Jack recognized the voice immediately. His eyes wandered towards the voice and there he was.

Jack saw the mans thin frame as he moved towards him. He looked a little nervous, so Jack put his gun away .

"You don't look so good!" Jack said. The other man winched.

"How can I. After what you did to me?!" The other man walked a little closer. Jack new instinctively what he talked about.

"You knew the safe word." Jack walked closer to him and put his hands on the other mans hips.

"I know." He whispered as he laid his head on Jacks shoulder.

"You liked it that much?" Jack held him close, stroking the mans back, comforting him.

"I don't know, sir. I can't stop thinking about.. you." Jack grinned.

"Well, that's good. You still remember the safe word?" Jack asked as he backed away to the kitchen. The other man nodded. "Say it!" he ordered.

"Apple pie."

"The only word I want to hear from that pretty mouth of yours is the safe word, if you choose to. Is that understood?"

John nodded and swallowed. Jack could feel his pants tighten around his groin. Smiling.

"Good boy. Get down on your knees." Jack looked at Lt. Colonel John Sheppard. He didn't move. "It's an order, Colonel!"

John sat down on his knees in front of the General, Jack opened his pants and pushed it down his thighs.

"You know what I want from you, don't you.?" Jack asked aroused. He loved to see the look on Sheppards face. He looked like a hurt and eager little puppy. Wanting to please his master.

John took Jacks cock in his mouth and started sucking and licking. His tongue twirled around the head of his cock. Jack moaned and tossed his head back.

"Easy boy…, you don't want the fun to be over so soon.." Jack took a firm grip in Johns hair and jerked his head away from his cock. He let him slowly take it in his mouth again and then pulled him away again. Jack could see that John wanted more, but Jack was just too aroused to continue. "Get up!" Jacks grip on John hair tightened, and he helped him up. Jack kissed him hard and demanding, seeking entrance into his mouth. John kissed him back eagerly. It was like he couldn't get enough of the older man.

"God, you're going to give me a hart attack one day." Jack muttered, he pushed John away enough to get access to his pant. He was wearing jeans, that meant that he was on leave. Jack smiles at the thought of John staying the night. He loved morning sex more than anything in the world. Jack unbuttoned the jeans and pushed them over his hips down to his knees.

"Turn around!" John turned around towards the table. "Bend over!" John did as he was told. Jack found some olive oil, smeared it on his fingers. He put one finger slowly inside of John. He moaned out loud.

"You like that don't you?" Jack looked at John who nodded. Jack took Johns cock in the other hand, rubbing the head gently, but firm. A clear liquid seeped out of his cock. Jack smeared two of his fingers in the liquid, bringing them up to Johns mouth so he could taste himself. John sucked his fingers obediently. Jack found the sight incredible arousing. His cock was so hard, it felt like it was about to explode. And it wasn't far from the truth. Jack positioned himself behind John and gently pushed his member inside the tight firm ass. He had a hard time to hold back the orgasm that he longed for. He just wanted a little more time to hear John moan and whimper, begging him for more. Jack was buried down to the hilt, he could hear Johns heavy breathing, then he slowly started to move in and out. John gasped and moaned loudly.

"Jack… please…" John hitched.

Jack couldn't take this for much longer, he could feel the tingling sensation building up in his groin. He took a hold of Johns hips, trusting harder and faster. Jack found the spot inside John that made him whimper like a puppy, he rubbed the head of his cock over that spot over and over again. Jack held John up against his chest with one arm, with the other he found Johns cock, stroking up and down the length. One of Johns hands wandered to Jacks hip.

"Sir…" John started.

"I know boy. I'm coming inside of you very soon and you will come all over my kitchen table." With that said John screamed out in pleasure, feeling himself coming and the feeling of Jack coming inside of him was almost too much. As soon as Jack pulled out of John, his knees gave in and he fell to the floor. Jack sat down behind him, embraced him and held him close.

"You ok, kid?" Jack asked.

"I will be, sir. I think." John relaxed his head on Jacks shoulder.

"C'mon, we need a shower before we hit the sac." Jack helped John up, strong arms turned him around and held him close. "I hope no one is peaking in the windows know."

John grinned "It would look funny, I guess."

The two men held around each other, both had their pants around their knees.

"Shower!"

"Yes, sir."

John was laying on his side staring into the wall, Jack behind him holding him close.

"How long can you stay?" Jack asked.

"Until morning. I'm going back with the Apollo in two days." John sight heavily.

"So, lover boy." Jack whispered into his ear. "What's up? Can't handle being my whore anymore?"

John froze, stopped breathing.

"Guess I hit the jackpot!" Jack said. He pushed John on his back. Nudged his legs apart and settled himself between and locked John firmly to the bed. "Have I become too old for you? Or have you stopped being a bi sexual?"

John had a defiant look on his face, but his eyes never met Jacks.

"Hey puppy! Look at me!" John looked at Jack, and he could see the hurt in his eyes. "Talk to me kid!"

"If I'm your whore, you should pay me and send me home." John glanced away again.

"John, John, John, John. God, so that's what's bothering you." Jack grinned. "What do you want me to say puppy? I Love you? I do.., but I'm not that kind of a guy, and neither are you."¨

"I know that, sir!" John said closing his eyes. "Just stop calling me a whore. Because I'm not."

Jack stared at him. "I will. If you stop calling me 'sir' in bed. Agreed"

John nodded and smiled at him. "Yes, now shut up and kiss me.., Jack!"

Jack leaned in closer and smirked mischievously. "Whatever my baby wants!"

_TBC?? Maybe, if I'm in the mood.._


End file.
